Indronyx
"I will be awake, for I am the darkness, unable to sleep I will plot. I will prepare the demise of all of Wandrossa. No lesser deity can stop me. I will increase my rank again and again until I am so powerful not even the OverDeity can stop me!" Description Appearance Indronyx is two beings in one. Both the shadow and the faint light to cast it. They take on many forms always in contrast to each other. Its avatar form is of a gargantuan humanoid-shaped, dim light. The light is covered by a swirling darkness (The dark half of Indro) which can be shed into a separate being, capable of combat, creating dark clouds and consuming both organic and inorganic material Personality Nicknames The All Mighty Dark Two, The Dark Devourer Origin The exact origins of Indronyx are unknown, it appeared in Wandrossa during the Era of the 8th Kingdom of Enombath, the God of light. The rule became dualistic, with Indronyx loading over the night and all of its dark creatures. Indronyx created many dark races to serve under him, although many of them were hated by those who walked under the sun. Indronyx grew jealous of Enombath and the praises he received for his creations. He attempted to slay Enombath and take his domain for himself. The two gods fought each other, destroying an encore continent in the process. Enombath was slain by the dark God, but not before he could banish Indronyx to the far reaches of existence for 1000 years. Indronyx has returned and seeks to finish what he started, but the appearance of other gods has slowed him greatly. Major Events Minor Events Chosen Ones Nemesis Formerly known as Dawn Denstro, Nemesis is the product of Indronyx impregnating an aasimar. She has been alive since before the banishment of the gods, well over 1000 years old. She has given birth to an entire subrace of Aasimar. (She can create them) She is a black haired woman, who would be mistaken for a gothic teenager, would it not be for for shadow tendrils flaring out from her back (her wings) She has maintained her place in Tamor, and is the only reason it has withstood the attacks of Temlakos. Venombath Venombath is the embodiment of all things good and joyous. Venombath was born from Indronyx's extreme hatred of Enombath, while he was banished. A gargantuan creature, he resembles Venombath in every way, except instead of shedding light, it is a dark Phoenix, absorbing any light around it like a dark hole, Venombath darkens the sky wherever it goes, leaving posion,black fire, and necrotic energy in it's trail. The Stygian, a Titan of immense size The Stygian roams around wandrossa at night, moving silently, as a mile long wave of dark shadows, The Stygian does have another form but it has been lost since Indronyx was banished, With his return, The Stygian can appear as a fiend, a horned creature the size of a small mountain. The Stygian can freely manipulate his size to easily move underground and in shadows during the day. Pantheons References DMDave - This is the creator of all of Wandrossa as well as a whole lot more DnD content. Patreon - This is where Gods of Wandrossa takes place as well as where you can show your support. Instagram @dungeonmasterdave Facebook @DMDave